1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for active roll stabilization of a vehicle, with at least one axle having at least two wheels, which axle is provided with a transverse stabilizer that is operable with the help of a hydraulic apparatus that can be subjected to a pre-selected pressure level, through at least one pressure limiting valve, by means of a pressure supply unit, such as a pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such roll stabilization devices are also referred to as anti-roll systems or roll stabilization systems. In conventional anti-roll systems, directly controlled pressure-limiting and directional valves are employed.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for active roll stabilization of a vehicle, with at least one axle having at least two wheels, which axle is provided with a transverse stabilizer that is operable with the help of a hydraulic apparatus that can be subjected to a pre-selected pressure level through at least one pressure limiting valve, by means of a pressure supply unit such as a pump, which can be produced economically.